


no matter where

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Нет, Пак, отвали, – застонал Бэкхён, но было поздно – Чанёль уже навалился на него всем телом, вжимаясь между раздвинутых ног.





	no matter where

– Как же я устал, – простонал Бэкхён, выпутываясь из шарфа и куртки. Скинув с себя всю одежду и оставшись в спортивных штанах и футболке, он отбросил холодный, промокший ком ткани в сторону и завалился на кровать, звездой раскидываясь на покрывале. 

– Брось, весело ведь было, – отозвался Чанёль, тоже не спеша стягивающий одежду. 

– Тебе, может, и весело, – фыркнул Бэк, – а я падал чаще, чем стоял на ногах. 

Бэкхён чуть приподнял таз и, поддев пояс спортивок, потянул их вниз. Штаны скатились в область лодыжек, и парень отфутболил их в сторону, совсем не заботясь, куда они могут приземлиться.   
Чанёль окинул взглядом его голые, согнутые в коленях ноги и, хитро ухмыльнувшись, двинулся к кровати. Старший лежал с закрытыми глазами, подсунув руки под холодную подушку, и чуть покачивал коленями. А затем, словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, распахнул ресницы, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на Чанёля, что не спеша подкрадывался к нему, словно хищник, увлеченный добычей.

– Нет, Пак, отвали, – застонал он, правильно растолковав его намерения. Но было поздно – Чанёль уже навалился на него всем телом, вжимаясь между раздвинутых ног. 

– У меня после твоих уроков все тело болит, – пожаловался Бэкхён, пытаясь отбиться от лапающих его рук, но только еще больше запутался в сомкнувшихся вокруг его тела объятьях.

Повозившись несколько минут по кровати, Бэкхён наконец сдался и засмеялся – Чанёль щекотал его, со знанием дела касаясь особо чувствительных мест. 

– Почему мы не можем просто лечь спать? – поинтересовался Бэкхён, наслаждаясь теплыми касаниями губ под самым ухом. 

– Слишком скучно, – отозвался Чанёль, чуть оттягивая нежную кожу губами. 

– Не увлекайся особо, скоро домой, – напомнил Бэкхён, перебирая его влажные волосы. 

– Ты правда не хочешь? – чуть грустно спросил Чанёль, приподняв голову, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. 

– Я правда устал, – кивнул Бэк, обнимая его за голые плечи. – А в тебе откуда столько энергии после нескольких часов прыжков на этой адской доске?

– Мне придает силы знание, что здесь нам никто не помешает, – шепнул Чанёль, водя большим пальцем по его скуле. – Здесь нет Сехуна, каждый раз без предупреждения вламывающегося в комнату, нет Кёнсу, долбящего в стену, и ворчащего Чунмёна, и менеджера, в любой момент способного сорвать нас на очередные съемки или мероприятия, – очень тихо объяснял Чанёль. – Здесь только мы с тобой, – и легкий поцелуй в губы. 

– Ладно, – усмехнулся Бэкхён, ласково взъерошив его волосы. – Бери. 

– Люблю тебя, – Чанёль довольно улыбнулся и тут же стянул с него футболку, целуя в оголившееся плечо. 

Бэкхён привычно расслабился всем телом, отдавая себя во власть родных умелых рук, и лишь сладко выдыхал каждый раз, когда чужие губы прихватывали кожу в особо чувствительных местах. 

Когда поцелуи спустились в самый низ живота, а пальцы накрыли подвздошные косточки, Бэкхён лениво приоткрыл глаза, тут же попадая в плен чужого взгляда, горячего и властного. Облизнув большой палец, он накрыл им бусинку соска, ощутимо потерев, и тут же подавился воздухом, почувствовав чужие губы на нежной коже бедер, в опасной близости от члена. Едва соображая, что делает, он порылся под подушкой и кинул в Чанёля тюбик со смазкой, потому что терпеть уже не было сил. 

Не отрываясь от сладкой кожи бедер, Чанёль смазал пальцы и скользнул в горячую глубину, наспех растягивая гладкие стенки. 

– Давай-ка попробуем так, – сказал он, покончив с растяжкой, и перевернул Бэкхёна на бок, закидывая одну его ногу себе на плечо. 

Бэк выдохнул от неожиданности и ткнулся лицом в подушку, а Чанёль устроился на коленях, аккурат перед его попкой и, осторожно обхватив ладонью тонкую щиколотку, покоящуюся на его плече, плавно толкнулся вперед. Бэкхён тут же застонал и обхватил подушку обеими руками. 

– Ну как? – поинтересовался Чанёль, плавясь от удовольствия, вызванного непривычной теснотой. 

– Стыдно, – едва слышно выдохнул Бэкхён, чуть поведя лопатками. 

– Но хорошо? – спросил младший, прослеживая ладонью цепочку его позвонков.

– Очень, – сладко выдохнул Бэк, и Чанёль наградил его влажным чмоком между острых лопаток.

Неспешно толкаясь туда-обратно, Чанёль наблюдал, как его влажно блестящий член входит в припухшую растянутую дырку, и чувственно гладил лежащую на его плече ногу, оглаживая поочередно острую косточку на лодыжке, напряженную голень, маленькую коленку и заканчивая нежной повлажневшей кожей бедра. Когда Бэкхён начал плавно толкаться навстречу, Чанёль ощутимо сдавил пальцы на мягкой ляжке и чуть ускорил темп, возя парня по гладким простыням. 

Бэкхён не оборачиваясь полоснул его по груди растопыренными пальцами, словно рассерженная кошка, задевая ногтем чувствительный припухший сосок, и Чанёль до боли прикусил губу от прошившей его тело волны возбуждения. Просунув руку под задранной кверху ногой, Чанёль приласкал чужой член, и Бэкхён мгновенно забился в оргазме, зажав зубами уголок подушки. 

Еще пару раз с оттяжкой толкнувшись, Чанёль кончил следом, спуская в пульсирующее нутро, и, аккуратно скинув чужую ногу с плеча, повалился рядом, лицом к чужому лицу.

– Неплохая поза, – усмехнулся он, стирая со щеки Бэкхёна ниточку слюны, – следовало попробовать раньше. 

– Ты меня вымотал, – устало поведал Бэкхён, – я больше с тобой никуда не поеду. Будем сидеть дома. 

– Ладно, – слишком легко согласился Чанёль, что было весьма подозрительно, ведь он использовал любую возможность выбраться из общежития и заняться чем-нибудь новым, неизведанным и нередко довольно экстремальным. Правда, обычно компанию ему составлял младшенький. Дернул же черт Бэкхёна в этот раз поехать с ним. 

– Ладно? – переспросил Бэк, с недоверием глядя на парня, что перевернулся на спину, расслабленно закинув руки за голову. 

– Ладно, – тихо повторил Чанёль. – Неважно, где мы будем. 

А затем он повернулся к нему лицом и, глядя прямо в глаза, добавил:

– Мне всегда хорошо с тобой.


End file.
